2019 Planet Puppy hurricane season
The 2019 Planet Puppy hurricane season is a current event in the annual cycle of tropical cyclone formation, in which tropical cyclones form on Planet Puppy. The season runs throughout 2019, though most tropical cyclones typically develop between June and December. The first storm to form was Tropical Storm Aiden which formed on January 14, 2019. The Planet Puppy hurricane basin is strikingly similar to the Atlantic Ocean basin on Planet Earth. The locations of the areas have names that are also similar to those on Earth. Current Storm Information AUGUST 21TH, 2019 TROPICAL WEATHER OUTLOOK DOGLANTIC OCEAN ON PLANET PUPPY 8:30 AM EDT For the Doglantic Ocean, Collarpuppian Sea, and Gulf of Mexipup... The Puppy Hurricane Center and Hurricane Lucas Meteorological Agency are issuing advisories on Hurricane Yorath, located west of Hispupola. The Puppy Hurricane Center and Hurricane Lucas Meteorological Agency are issuing advisories on Hurricane Anthony, located east- southeast of the Boxer Islands. 1. A new area of showers and thunderstorms has rapidly formed overnight and should form over the next five days as it nears the Collarpuppian Sea. Chances will increase as it moves closer to the Collarpuppian Sea but it could develop as early as Friday. * Formation chance through 48 hours...low...20 percent. * Formation chance through 5 days...medium...60 percent. ~ FORECASTER LUCAS Seasonal Forecasts On December 31, 2018, the Puppy Hurricane Center issued its prediction for the 2019 season. It called for 47-53 named storms, 26-31 hurricanes, and 17-21 major hurricanes. That same day, the Hurricane Lucas Meteorological Agency issued a prediction of 49-55 named storms, 29-34 hurricanes, and 16-20 major hurricanes. On April 10, 2019, the Puppy Hurricane Center issued its spring forecasts for the 2019 season and predicted a total much lower than their prediction in the winter. They predicted 45-51 named storms, 23-28 hurricanes, and 13-17 major hurricanes. On April 11, 2019, the Nclear Weather Monitoring Center issued its forecast for the season. They called for 48-51 named storms, 40-43 hurricanes, and 12-14 major hurricanes. April 26 saw the NCWMC issue its second forecast, slightly increasing and decreasing the amount of activity for the season. On July 2, the PHC issued its final forecast, its summer forecast, keeping around the same amount of named storms, and increasing their numbers for hurricanes and major hurricanes. On August 8, 2019, the NCWMC issued it's final forecast of the season. Noticeable changes was that the major hurricane and hurricane counts were dropped and the range of the named storms was closed in by only one storm from the PHC's final forecast. Feel free to comment your predictions below and I will add them to the list. :) Seasonal Summary ImageSize = width:950 height:250 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2019 till:30/11/2019 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/2019 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:14/01/2019 till:24/01/2019 color:TS text:"Aiden (TS)" from:22/01/2019 till:29/01/2019 color:C3 text:"Brooke (C3)" from:11/02/2019 till:17/02/2019 color:C1 text:"Cris (C1)" from:01/03/2019 till:09/03/2019 color:TS text:"Denise (TS)" from:11/03/2019 till:29/03/2019 color:C3 text:"Erik (C3)" from:23/03/2019 till:30/03/2019 color:C2 text:"Fern (C2)" from:04/04/2019 till:16/04/2019 color:C5 text:"Gerard (C5)" from:09/04/2019 till:19/04/2019 color:C2 text:"Hannah (C2)" from:13/04/2019 till:22/04/2019 color:C4 text:"Ivan (C4)" from:22/04/2019 till:01/05/2019 color:TS text:"Janette (TS)" from:04/05/2019 till:05/05/2019 color:TS text: barset:break barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip from:10/05/2019 till:14/05/2019 color:TS text:"Kion (TS) from:07/05/2019 till:15/05/2019 color:C4 text:"Liza (C4)" from:14/05/2019 till:23/05/2019 color:C1 text:"Mylo (C1)" barset:break from:25/05/2019 till:03/06/2019 color:C3 text:"Natalie (C3)" from:03/06/2019 till:13/06/2019 color:C3 text:"Odin (C3)" from:05/06/2019 till:12/06/2019 color:TS text:"Penny (TS)" from:16/06/2019 till:02/07/2019 color:C2 barset:break barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip from:05/07/2019 till:07/07/2019 color:TS text:"Quentin (C2)" from:30/06/2019 till:16/07/2019 color:C5 text:"Rosalie (C5)" from:01/07/2019 till:16/07/2019 color:C5 text:"Shane (C5)" from:07/07/2019 till:17/07/2019 color:C3 text:"Taylor (C3)" from:15/07/2019 till:24/07/2019 color:C1 text:"Umberto (C1)" from:18/07/2019 till:30/07/2019 color:C1 text:"Val (C1)" from:26/07/2019 till:05/08/2019 color:C2 text:"Will (C2)" from:02/08/2019 till:11/08/2019 color:TS text:"Xara (TS)" from:07/08/2019 till:21/08/2019 color:C5 text:"Yorath (C5)" from:12/08/2019 till:19/08/2019 color:TS text:"Zelene (TS)" barset:break from:18/08/2019 till:21/08/2019 color:C1 text:"Anthony (C1)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/2019 till:31/01/2019 text:January from:01/02/2019 till:28/02/2019 text:February from:01/03/2019 till:31/03/2019 text:March from:01/04/2019 till:30/04/2019 text:April from:01/05/2019 till:31/05/2019 text:May from:01/06/2019 till:30/06/2019 text:June from:01/07/2019 till:31/07/2019 text:July from:01/08/2019 till:31/08/2019 text:August from:01/09/2019 till:30/09/2019 text:September from:01/10/2019 till:31/10/2019 text:October from:01/11/2019 till:30/11/2019 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson scale)" Here's the timeline with the names because the timeline glitch is just great! YAY! Systems Tropical Storm Aiden Hurricane Brooke Hurricane Cris Tropical Storm Denise Hurricane Erik Hurricane Fern Hurricane Gerard Hurricane Hannah Hurricane Ivan Tropical Storm Janette Tropical Storm Kion Hurricane Liza Hurricane Mylo Hurricane Natalie Hurricane Odin Tropical Storm Penny Hurricane Quentin Hurricane Rosalie Hurricane Shane Hurricane Taylor Hurricane Umberto Hurricane Val Hurricane Will Tropical Storm Xara Hurricane Yorath Tropical Storm Zelene Hurricane Anthony System Names The following list of names was used for named storms that formed on Planet Puppy in 2019. The names not retired from this list will be used again in the 2023 season. This was the same list used in the 2015 season, with the exception of the names Fern, Janette, Penny, Taylor, Val, and Will, which replaced Fanny, Jennifer, Penelope, Tessa, Virginia, and Wagner, respectively. The names Fern, Janette, Penny, Taylor, Val, and Will were all used for the first time this year. Main List Auxiliary The following list of names was used for named storms that formed on Planet Puppy in 2019. The names not retired from this list will be used again in the 2021 season. This was the same list used in the 2016 and 2018 seasons, with the exception of the names Anthony, Jessica, Paige, and Tracy, which replaced Antonio, Jean, Pam, and Tiffany, respectively. The name Anthony was used for the first time this year. Retirement The 3rd Puppy Hurricane Committee is expected to last from December 27, 2019 - January 1, 2020. The Puppy Hurricane Center issued a date of December 27, 2019 to retire the names for this season and a date of January 1, 2020 to replace those names. So far, the names Brooke, Erik, Gerard, Ivan, Mylo, Natalie, Odin, Quentin, Rosalie and Shane have been requested for retirement by various countries on Planet Puppy. The PHC will OFFICIALLY retire names on December 27. REPLACE NAMES HERE. (it is recommended to do this in late December 2019 or early January 2020) Seasonal Effects Category:Current hurricane seasons Category:Live Seasons Category:Fictional basins